


Stargazing and Self-discovery

by oathkeptroxas



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Manipulation, Night Terrors, PTSD, Smoking, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeptroxas/pseuds/oathkeptroxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra joins Titans East for a fresh start.<br/>(post-series, completely dismissing the events of Things Change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing and Self-discovery

It had been a stressful week in the headquarters of Titans East. Not only were they living in the shadow of their sister team, but now it seemed they were also cleaning up their mess by taking in their strays. To say that Roy was initially unhappy about Terra’s arrival would be a slight understatement.

Roy wasn’t exactly sold on this team to begin with, but after he and Oliver had that epic falling out it wasn’t exactly like he had anywhere to go. He’d hoped the structure of a team dynamic would help keep him on the straight and narrow, and considering that these people didn’t know him from Adam, they couldn’t judge him for his past mistakes.

It was that same line of thought that caused him to reevaluate his preconceived opinions on the team's new geomancer. He had come to this team for a fresh start, the same as she had, except that he had the added benefit of no one knowing who he was or what he’d done. With that in mind, he felt for her. 

The details of her history with the Titans were very vague, she’d betrayed them, been coerced and manipulated, but ultimately sacrificed herself to save the day. She’d been trapped and destroyed by the very same thing that she’d sought to harness. It was ironic, in a tragic sort of way. Roy could appreciate it all the same. 

Robin had arrived a few weeks ago, explained that after Raven had stopped Slade and Trigon from taking over the world - and reverted all of the fossilized people to their former selves - Terra had been awakened and reverted in the process. She hadn’t known much of anything, it came back to her in fits and starts. Violent, flickering images haunted her day and night, coming out of nowhere and leaving her breathlessly dizzy. She’d learnt herself through these night terrors, researched what she could. She’d found the articles, hundreds of them depicting desolation and destruction in her name, in his name. She didn’t feel evil, she couldn’t feel a darkness within her that the tabloids hinted towards. But then again, she didn’t really know herself at all. Her powers returned, slowly but surely, and she knew something needed to be done.

She’d regained enough to know that she needed answers, that she needed to rediscover herself and do what was right, the right way this time. But the few weeks she’d spent back with the original Titans were harmful to her, the nightmares didn’t cease, and were simply worsened by the proximity of those that she had hurt. For the good of her mental health, and in the hope of giving her that new beginning she craved, she’d been transferred to the East coast team.

She’d been with them for a grand total of three days, and understandably there was a tension there. It was a difficult adjustment for everyone involved. Everyone was waiting for the other shoe to drop, expecting her to fail, and Roy understood that more than he’d care to admit. There was no way for her to know how much he could relate, but perhaps he could reach out to her regardless.

She was beautiful, wheat gold hair in long tresses that hung over freckled skin. She had wide doe eyes of icy blue that flickered over her new teammates as if she were trying to read them, but trying to be inconspicuous about it. Roy remembered shaking her hand when she’d arrived - it felt so long along, the last few days had certainly been drawn out and tiresome - the warmth and smoothness of her worn leather gloves wrapped around his own fingers and he’d smiled at her. 

It was comforting to know that there was someone else that had been driven to do things they’d grow to regret by people who had sworn to take care of them. From what he knew about her relationship with Slade, it was ten kinds of fucked up, but ultimately, he’d offered her a guiding hand, and he’d devastated her piece by piece. Oliver had cast Roy aside like he didn’t matter, only acknowledged him when it was convenient, only to entirely sever ties when he became aware of the reckless acts that Roy had been driven to as a result of the abandonment. They were very separate scenarios, but ultimately, they were two kids who deserved better, and had ended up destroying themselves.

With a sigh Roy made his way up onto the rooftop, the sun had long past set and the other team members were fast asleep. Roy simply couldn’t find peace, couldn’t shut off his thoughts long enough to lose himself in slumber. Terra’s arrival was bringing back a lot of old feelings and doubts in regards to his own life. He wanted to talk to her, share with her, maybe it would help them both. But the larger part of him never wanted any of them to know the truth about him, didn’t want them to look at him with that pity, that doubt, that expectation of failure. He couldn’t bare it. 

He often came to lie on the rooftop when stressful nights tore him away from sleep. It reminded him of the wide open canyons of home, of the reservation where he’d spent his childhood. The concrete of the tower roof soaked up the heat of the day and warmed his skin as he lay spread out beneath the vast night sky. He thought about the rusty colours of cracked and sun-heated rocks, the dust and gravel under his hands as he dug his fingers into the earth and sought out constellations. It felt like home.

With a grunt he pushed open the heavy, steel door that led to the terrace. He looked up and found himself meeting the startled eyes of his newest teammate. They stared at one another for a long moment, before Roy pushed away from the entrance and headed towards where she was spread out, he folded himself onto the ground beside her.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?” He asked.

He glanced over at her to see her offer a dainty shrug. She sat up beside him, and drew her knees to her chest. Roy retrieved his packet of cigarettes from his pocket before sparking one up and offering her the box. After a small pause she grabbed one for herself and accepted the lighter he held out.

“Thanks,” she breathed as she took a deep drag, the smoke swirled forth from between her teeth and dispersed in the night air.

Roy took a breath in of his own and allowed his head to fall back. His eyes traced the stars. They were silent and peaceful for a few minutes, their deep breaths and the wisps of smoke the only things exchanged between them. When Roy was done with his cigarette he flicked the butt over the edge of the roof and laid back against the concrete, he folded his arms behind his head and sought out constellations. Before long, she followed suit, and they spent a while pointing out star patterns to each other in hushed tones.

“The stars make me miss home, but they help calm me down at the same time,” He imparted after they’d fallen silent.

“Me too,” She shared, and offered him the beginnings of a grin. It was the first carefree and genuine gesture he’d seen her make since she’d arrived, and he smiled back at her.

“We should make a habit out of this,” He suggested, his eyes were once again on the sky, his chin tilted up and his head thrown back.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
